


Weiss and Blake's mind numbing experience.

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Brain, Brainless, Robots, incompetance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Ruby wants to build robots, but has no knowledge on how to program a robots computer brain. So she uses the next best thing.





	Weiss and Blake's mind numbing experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork done by Banshee32 https://www.deviantart.com/banshee32

Weiss and Blake are casually talking in their dorm room. "So that's how you got the scar." Blake spoke. "It was NOT a pleasant experience." Weiss added. Ruby enters the room. "Hi guys." Ruby greeted. "Hey Ruby. What's up." Blake replied. "Well, I want to build robots but I don't know a thing about programming. I'm just gonna use organic brains instead." Explained Ruby. Blake and Weiss were puzzled.   
"OK... Why are you telling us this?" Weiss inquired."And how do you plan on getting the brains? " Added Blake. "I'm gonna use yours. Ruby answered enthusiastically."

The girls looked even more puzzled. "Why?" Questioned Blake? "And why us specifically?" Weiss added. "Because Yang said no. Plus you guys don't have anything better to do." Ruby answered. "She's got us there." Blake said to Weiss. "Well we still won't do it! We're much to dignified to agree to something ridiculous as this!" Weiss said conceitedly. "Besides, how did you even plan on getting our brains out?" Weiss continues. "Like this" answered Ruby as she strolled over to Weiss.   
She placed her hands on the top of Weiss's head with her thumbs on Weiss's temples. "What are you doing you dolt?" Weiss angrily inquired. Ruby gripped the top of Weiss's head firmly and began to start pulling upward. The strain of Ruby pulling at the top of Weiss's head greatly aggravated her. "Ruby if you don't stop right now, I'm gonna..."Weiss was suddenly cut off by a loud popping sound. Ruby had popped open the top part of Weiss's head as if it were a bottle cap, much to Weiss's surprise.

"How is this even possible?" Weiss questioned as Ruby tossed Weiss's head lid onto the bed. "Determination" Ruby said cheerfully. Without hesitation, Ruby stuck her hand inside Weiss's now opened head while she was still dumbstruck from what had happened. "Ruby wait! At least wash your hands first!" Weiss panicked. "Hold still! It's hard grabbing your brain when you're fidgeting! said Ruby. Weiss's slimy brain kept slipping out of Ruby's hands. "Ruby for the last time! Stop this foolishness right now!" Weiss had gone from mildly annoyed to furious. At last Ruby finally got a good grip on Weiss's squishy pulsating brain and pulled it out of Weiss's cranial cavity, and taking Weiss's Intellect with her.

"Gluuh?" A confused Weiss babbled completely unaware of her surroundings. Blake started to look nervous. "Oh look at the time. I..." Blake began before she realized that Ruby was gone. "Wait, where are you? Blake nervously inquired. She didn't notice that Ruby was behind her, Ruby had subtly placed her hands on the top of Blake's head without her noticing. Ruby gripped tight and popped the top of Blake's off like a trash can lid, exposing Blake's slightly larger cerebral cortex.

"Oh crap" Blake spouted before Ruby pulled out her brain, leaving Blake an equally mindless fool like Weiss. "Now I can start building the robots!" Ruby triumphantly stated. Ruby suddenly had a realization. Not only did she have no knowledge on building robots, she also lacked the funds to get parts. "Crap" Ruby said to herself. Ruby looked at the two throbbing brains in her hands and then looked at her brainless teammates. "They are definitely gonna get back at me for this." Ruby stated realizing that she will eventually have to give them their brains back.

The key word being eventually.


End file.
